Cross Jurisdictions
by nina90
Summary: When Allison DuBois has a dream of a kidnapping of a girl in Las Vegas, she goes to try and help only to get in the was of CSI Sara Sidle who is working the kidnapping case. MediumCSI Crossover. WIP.
1. Prologue

Title: Cross Jurisdictions

Author: Nina90

Rating: T

Classification: Cross-over CSI/Medium

Disclaimer: Not mine

Spoilers: none

Summary: When Allison DuBois has a dream involving the kidnapping of a girl from Las Vegas, she does some investigating of her own, Only to get in the was of CSI Sara Sidle, who is investigating the Kidnapping.

Status:WIP

(A/N: I am now dedicating this story to the #1 Reviewer/motivator/writer on The Blood of Eden (please don't think I'm wierd for doing so!) But you're totally awesome!

For all the Medium people out there who have not seen CSI, It's a show about Crime Scene Investigators, The character who will show up the most is Sara Sidle.

For all the CSI people who have not seen Medium, It's about a woman who dreams about crime, and works for a Defence Attorney. )

Prologue

Rachel Louis woke up in a cold sweat; she pushed her hair back as she sat up in her bed, looking around to confirm that what she had dreamt was exactly that-a dream. She saw only the furniture that had always sat there. Rachel slowly lowered herself down, trying to get more sleep for when she had to go to work at The Palms later. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything other than the nightmare she had just had.

Rachel had fallen asleep when a loud bang echoed through her small apartment. She quickly sat up, searching around her. Still nothing had changed. She cautiously got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her body as she looked around the apartment. Rachel reached her lamp that stood on her desk in the one-room apartment. The room was thrown from darkness into light and shadows. She studied the room, with an eyebrow raised as if daring the noise to happen again. When nothing had, she turned the light off and sat on the edge of her bed. With all the adrenaline flowing through her body, she didn't know if she would be able to fall asleep.

She cursed the new found edginess that she was experiencing. After a few moments she shook her head at her silliness. She stripped off her robe and slid back in the comfort of the newly washed sheets against her recently shaven legs.

When Rachel heard the sound a third time, she bolted into a sitting position and looked around her room. She hurried to the lamp, once again throwing the room into a mixture of shadows and light. A scream erupted from her as she saw a man dressed in black and wearing latex gloves emerged from her bathroom.

Many miles away from Las Vegas, in Phoenix Arizona, Allison DuBois woke up thrashing her arms around as she screamed.

(A/N: Please leave me a review!)


	2. Chapter: 1 Pheonix, Arizona

Here you go!

Chapter 1: Phoenix, Arizona

"Shit!" Joe said as he cradled his broken nose.

Allison stopped moving at the sound of her husband Joe's voice, she then realized that she wasn't being attacked by a man in all black. She put her hand on her chest to feel that she was breathing deeply to catch her breath; she moved her hand from her chest to her face to feel that is was wet from tears she had cried. After Allison wiped them away she turned to attention to her husband and his bleeding nose.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She said as she jumped out of their bed to go get him a wet washcloth to wipe the blood up with.

"That must have been one hell of a dream." Allison heard Joe call from the bedroom.

"Yeah…it was." She said as she pulled on the facet and held the washcloth under it until it was full. She ringed out the extra water and made her way back to the bedroom. Allison found him still sitting on the bed; she sat in front of him and gently started to wash the blood away.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked after noticing that Allison's hands were shaking.

"I don't know why, but I think that question should be directed at you." She said, concentrating on Joe's face.

Joe's hand grabbed her wrists and brought them away from his face.

"Allison, you're shaking."

"Oh." She said as she noticed that she was. She stood up, walked back in the bathroom, and rinsed her face with cool water. That dream was just like any of the other one's she's had…right? Just because this is the first time she broke Joe's nose and her hands wouldn't stop changing didn't mean a thing. Right?

Allison looked up to see Joe in the mirror.

"Allison, you don't look well."

She looked in the mirror to see that he was right, dark circles formed under her blue eyes, her blond hair was mattered to her face.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile as she turned back to her husband. He didn't look convinced. Allison walked over to him and kissed him.

"Do you want to go to the doctor for that nose?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Oh, the nose is fine; it's been broken many times before." Joe said, still looking concerned for his wife.

"I'll be fine, really. Let's go get more sleep." She said, hoping that she wouldn't have the dream again.

"As long as you promise not to hit me again."

"It's a deal." Allison said back, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to bed.

Allison walked up to Defense Attorney Manuel Devalos's office; she was still jumpy as she sat down across from him at his desk.

"Hello, Allison. How are you today?"

Allison gave a huge sigh and answered, "I broke Joe's nose when I woke up from my dream."

He nodded, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Must have been some dream."

"It was." Allison defended herself as she glared at him for his joking manner. "I watched some woman being attacked in her own home in the middle of the night. In the end, I turned into the woman."

Devalos nodded, then changed the subject, "Did you see anything for the Burton murder? Because, right now, I want to get that bastered behind bars before I start chasing some 'attacker'."

Allison leaned forward, setting her elbows on his desk and rested her head in her hands. "If I had a dream about that I would have told you already. There's just something about the girl, Rachel, in Las Vegas that's not sitting with me well."

Devalos sighed, his impatience with Allison's gift showing.

"If something new develops, I'll dream about it. It's not like I can control my dreams."

"Well, we all know that."

Allison looked up to see Devalos pushing himself off his chair using his desk. She looked down, It's not like she could control her dreams, and it's not her fault that she didn't dream anything about that.

"I'm sorry Allison, I just have Burton's family breathing down my neck."

Allison sighed and asked,

"Well, I'll go over some of the evidence, might bring something up."

"Alright." He said sitting down once again.

"And if you have the time, could you check to see if there's anything on Rachel Louis?" Allison said as she stood up to leave.

"Sure." He said.

Allison sighed as she made her way to the evidence vault. She didn't know why but this felt like a waste of time to her, what she really wanted to know was if Rachel Louis was alright.

TBC

(A/N: Please read and review! You guys are what keep me going!)


	3. Chapter: 2 Las Vegas, Nevada

(A/N:Thank you polarbear, and BloodofEden, for your reviews! I love you guys!)

Chapter: 2 Las Vegas, Nevada

A shrill ringing of a cell phone made Crime Scene Investigator, Sara Sidle, open her eyes. She stretched, and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was 3:00 in the mourning. She groaned loudly, willing it to stop. Sara had just fallen asleep four hours earlier after a particularly tuff case for the Las Vegas' Crime Lab's nightshift that had her pull a double.

When the phone kept ringing, she cursed the force that controlled the universe then forcefully pulled herself out of the bed and reached for her cell phone.

"Sidle." She grunted as soon as she flipped the phone open.

"Sara, you awake?" She heard her supervisor's voice, Gil Grissom, ask. Sara rolled her eyes, then realized that there was no way he could see it, so she snapped back,

"I don't think I'm still asleep." She finally stood up, and walked across her small, one roomed apartment to the kitchen section and got herself a cup of water.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but when I said I'd call you if I needed you-" Sara rolled her eyes again, away was the Grissom that cared about her sleep, back was the boss, "I have a kidnapping that I really need you to get on."

Sara rummaged through her medicine cabinet and pulled out two Advil's, hoping that they would kill the oncoming pain that she was feeling in her head.

"Sure, just give me 30 minutes and I'll be there."

"Thanks Sara, I'll see you when you get here." Then the line went dead.

Under her breath Sara mumbled, "And goodbye to you too."

After downing the two pills she quickly showered, dressed, and blew dry her brown hair. After looking in the mirror and seeing two heavily dark rings under her eyes, her still damp hair curling, and the redness in her brown eyes, she quit trying to make herself presentable.

Sara drove back to the apartment buildings that she lived in, the initial shock of someone getting kidnapped in the same development that she lived in wearing off. She remembers the look on Catherine's face as she watched Sara stare at the address on the small assignment paper. Catherine had asked if she knew the person who lived there, Sara answered saying that she lived about eight doors down from the apartment in question.

Grissom had asked if she would want to switch assignments in case if she knew who was kidnapped, Sara refused, while working nights, she didn't really meet anyone that she lived by.

Sara stepped out of her car, grabbing her kit, as she made her way to the door. After showing her nametag to the young police man that stood at the entrance of the apartment she entered to find Jim Brass, homicide detective, standing in the torn apart room.

"Sara, you look like shit." Sara gave an involuntary smile; of coarse Brass would just saw what was on his mind, without a second thought.

"Thanks Brass, you look pretty sharp yourself." She said as she started looking around the room.

"Thanks, the room belongs to a," He paused as he looked down at the small notepad that he held in his palm, "Rachel Louis. She's a twenty-three year old and worked as a blackjack dealer at The Palms. Her best friend called it in, saying that she hadn't shown up at work, wouldn't answer the door, and she eventually used her own key and found the place like this."

"Any ransom note?" Sara asked, as she set her kit down and opened it to put on latex gloves, then moved around the room with her camera, taking pictures of everything she saw that was out of place.

"No, nothing of that sort."

Sara pulled the camera from her face, looking over the apartment, "How do we know that she was kidnapped? She could have just left."

"Leave the place like this?" Brass said, implying that Sara was out of her mind.

"Yeah, I see your point. Did you talk to the friend about the victims boyfriends, friends, and enemies"

"She's not a victim!" A young voice called from outside the door. Sara looked up to see a young girl, maybe twenty-two, with wild red hair curled around her face.

Sara looked to Brass, who nudged to the girl saying, "The friend." Sara nodded, then turned her attention back to the girl.

"Look lady, she's been kidnapped, she wasn't killed or anything. Why aren't you guys out there looking for her? Why are you just standing there! She needs help!" The green eyed girl cried.

Brass started to the door, saying to Sara, "I'll go talk with her now."

Sara sighed and got back to her work drowsily, she was very tired, but she was also working a case where the victim may still be alive. She went back to her task with a new determination. She was going to find Rachel Louis before she would suffer the fate of the young boy that Sara had been assigned to's case.

(A/N: I know It's a short chapter, but the next will be better! Please leave me a review and I'll be sure to put the next chapter up soon!)


	4. Chapter: 3 Pheonix, Arizona

(A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted. I was allowed limited computer time for the past few weeks, so forgive me.:))

Chapter: 3 Phoenix, Arizona

She had finally gotten out. She ran as far as she could, over all the terrine that was in her way. She felt different spikes from different plants in her feet, but the flashlight that was being held by him made her keep running. Her long brown skirt got stuck on a branch of a small bush; she pulled it off and kept running.

She ran until her legs and arms were bloody, until she couldn't feel her nose from the cold December air, she ran until she found a street. Tears rolled down her eyes; she felt safe for the first time in seven months. She looked up and down the street; all her motions were jerky from the long run. The tears came out in sobs when she saw that the street was deserted.

On the other side of the desert and the road there was nothingness, the darkness of night covering the space, but she heard water running. She realized her kidnapper had taken her away from her little house close to the Strip down to Highway 93, right by the Hover Dam.

She looked towards the concrete edge, then back to the desert where his yells for her became louder. She ran to the edge, and looked over; she was standing over the side of the Dam.

"Liz, Stop!"

She whimpered and looked over her shoulder, he stood there, the flashlight focused on her tear stained face.

"Liz, come on, let's go back. It'll be better this time! Just get away from the edge!"

She gained control of her sobs, the tears still poured out a steady pace.

"Liz, please. I wouldn't lie to you." He took a deep breath then said, "I love you."

She turned and jumped, not caring what would happen, she just wanted to get as far as she could away from the man.

She felt her body hit the water; she felt the air being pushed out of her lungs as everything slowly faded to black.

> > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > 

Allison waved her arms around trying to swim to the top of the Dam for air. She couldn't breath.

"Allison! Allison, breath! Allison!" Joe said as he shook her shoulders.

Allison took in a deep breath, then another and Joe let out a long breath. Allison sat up and looked around to confirm that she was indeed inside her room.

"Jesus, Allison." Joe said as he rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom to rinse off his face.

Allison looked down at her arms. She expected to see scratches and cuts with blood from the run; she was surprised when her arms were unharmed. The dream had felt so real.

"Alright," Joe said as he reentered the room, there were still a few water drops on his face. "We're going to discuss this. This is the second night in a row when a dream had been so bad…what happened in this one?"

Allison looked around her room once again, taking everything in.

"I was running. Being chased. It was in Las Vegas again." She stopped, still in a daze from her dream.

"Well, that helped me understand what happened." He said as he climbed into the bed.

Allison rubbed her head.

"There is something big happening there." She said, trying to understand what she was saying. She wiped her forehead to find sweat droplets. She gave a heavy sigh and moved to the bathroom. She looked as bad as she did the other day.

"Allison, I don't know what's going on, but you should do something about it." Joe said from the bedroom, his voice sounding as if he was an inch from sleep.

"Yeah," Allison whispered looking as her reflection, "I need to do something about it."

>>

A few hours late, Joe opened his eyes from sleep to see the bedroom bathed in light. He sat up and looked at Allison's side of the bed, it was empty. He climbed out of the bed and went around their small three bedroom house looking for her.

He found her sitting in front of the computer, credit card in hand, and an atlas folded on her lap.

"Care to clue me in?" He asked, moving closer to look at the computer screen. She was at what are you doing?"

"I'm reserving a hotel room in Las Vegas for a few days." She answered without hesitating.

Joe looked like he was slapped across the face. After a few had blinks he asked,

"And who will be sleeping in this hotel?"

"I will." She said, reaching up to turn on the printer. "I'll only be gone a few days, if you really need to, you can call in my mother to look after the girls."

"Are we even going to discuss this!" Joe asked slowly getting angry.

Allison looked over at him; he saw the dark bags under her eyes.

"I need to do something about this. Yesterday I woke up in a fist fight, today I wasn't breathing in my sleep. You have to admit that there is something wrong with that."

"I agree, but what, you're off to Las Vegas without even talking to me!"

A paper started printing, providing the only noise in the angry silence.

"I'm sorry. I need to do this."

Joe left the room with his arms waving around his head, in silent anger.

Allison gave a small sigh, she hated when they would get in arguments, but she needed to find out what was happening. She looked back towards the door really quick before ripping the reservation confirmation out of the printer.

(A/N:I Know that these chapters are really short, but when I write them I imagine them happeningon the show, if I put too much in a chapter it won't be the same...idk. But as for the horrible spelling, I look to spell check, I know, It sucks but it's all I have! Please leave a review, and I'll try and post something really really soon! You guys are awesome. I'm going to have Sara and Allison meet next chapter! So leave me a review and tell me the best way to accomplish this! Thanks!)


	5. Chapter: 4 Las Vegas, Nevada

(A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thank you Ravyn for the idea. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter: 4 Las Vegas, Nevada

Sara rolled her had around, trying to get all the soreness out. She sighed and looked back at the table in one of the layout rooms. On it were the pictures from the crime scene, pictures of Rachel Louis, and files of other kidnappings of young women with the same MO.

"Sara, you still working?" Catherine Willows, former swing shift supervisor asked.

Sara looked up, her eyes taking a second to focus before answering, "Yep." She looked back down at all the files. There were seven of them. Seven files of young women who went missing in the passed year and a half, with the only clue that they didn't leave willingly was that their houses were ransacked.

"Shift ended two hours ago, you know?" Catherine said, leaning against the layout table, looking at the files.

"Yeah I know. It's just that seven women have gone missing in a short amount of time and no one connected any of it!" She said irritably.

"Who worked the cases?" Catherine asked; taking the top file and looking threw it.

"Just guess." Sara said, opening her water bottle and taking a long sip.

"Dayshift." They said together. Sara gave her coworker a smile, they hadn't gotten along since they got in and argument about a year ago.

"So you're working all of these by yourself?" Catherine asked after a few moments of looking threw another file.

"Yep, all seven of them." She said, sounding exhausted.

"Well, I just finished my case if you needed any help." Catherine said, giving Sara a small smile.

"Thanks," Sara said, giving a heavy sigh, "I just don't know where to start. I can't believe dayshift never noticed this!"

"Never noticed what?" Conrad Ecklie said from the hallway, his head poking into the room.

Sara tried not to groan aloud. She hated Ecklie and she didn't want him messing around with her evidence.

"Something dayshift missed working on a case." Catherine replied not looked up from the folder in front of her.

"Are you guys taking dayshifts cases again? Isn't nightshift backed up? If Gil put you guys on one of another shifts case-" Ecklie started, as he stalked into the room, looking at the files.

"No, this is not dayshifts case. It connects to a case that dayshift worked a while back." Catherine said in her all too cool demeanor.

Ecklie fell silent, as Sara stared in wonder. She really didn't know that he could do that. After a moment, he seemed to find himself again.

"What did dayshift miss?" He asked, grabbing a file off the layout table.

"The fact that seven women were kidnapped in a short time period, all with the same MO." Sara said. She watched as Ecklie looked interested and for a few minutes looked through all the files.

"There was no report filed on these connections?" Ecklie asked, looking up from the files.

"No report was ever filed." Sara said in a grim voice.

Catherine took a seat next to Sara and gave a heavy sigh. "And none of the bodies were ever found. Seems quite strange…I mean the earliest victim was taken about a year and a half ago and we haven't found the body? Either the body was hidden well or…"

"They're all still alive." Sara finished.

> > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara balanced copies of the seven case files on one had while she held her purse and tried fishing out her house keys with the other. She had worked another hour with Catherine before Grissom came into the layout room and reminded both of them that they were over hours on overtime. Sara had no choice but to leave.

She climbed the stairs to her apartment hoping to look at the files once more before catching a few hours of sleep. Sara climbed the final only to hear yelling from where the crime scene was. She changed her destination and walked down the small outdoor hallway to where she saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair arguing with the police man who was assigned to guard the scene.

Sara approached to hear the woman yelling.

"I need to talk with someone who's in charge with this investigation! Just tell me where I can find them!"

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need for you to step away from the crime scene."

"I have information! You're just going to turn me away like that! What about this poor girl who's missing!"

"Excuse me." Sara said as she reached the room. She turned to the officer and asked, "What's going on here?"

"This woman claims to have information, Miss Sidle." He said, not looking all too interested.

Sara turned to the woman with wide eyes. "Hello, I'm Crime Scene Investigator, Sara Sidle. I'm working this case."

Sara held her hand out and the woman took it.

"Allison DuBois, I work with the district attorney in Phoenix."

Sara let go of Allison's hand and moved to steady the case files. The bottom case file slipped under her fingers and fell to the floor with pages and photos scattered all over the place. Sara murmured a curse as both women bent down to recover the papers.

"Sorry." Sara said as she set the other case files aside to gather all the papers together. "Did you say Phoenix? Isn't this a bit out of your jurisdiction?"

Allison gave a small laugh, "Yeah, but I-" She stopped in the middle of the sentence. Sara looked up to see her looking at a picture. Sara eyebrow went up as she saw what picture it was.

The picture was of a young woman, Elizabeth Luther, a 22 year old stripper who was the first to go missing. She had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and forget-me-not blue eyes.

Sara gently took the photo away from Allison. She watched as the woman blinked a few times, and then refocus.

"I'm sorry…Is this Liz?" She asked, handing the other papers she had collected back to Sara.

"Elizabeth. How did you know her name?" Sara asked, finding the situation getting stranger and stranger.

"I work with Miguel Devalos, the district attorney." Allison said as they both stood up.

Sara blinked, didn't they already clear up the fact that she worked with the district attorney?

"I'm their medium."

"I'm sorry…you do, what?" Sara said, trying to understand what this woman was saying.

"I have this kind of gift…I can see and, well talk to the dead." She said with a smile that did not go with what she had just told her.

Sara let out a sigh. _Damn and I thought that she'd be able to help me with the case._

"I'm sorry, Ms. DuBois, I don't have enough time for this…" She said waving her free hand in the air as she tried to find the right word, "…this." Sara turned away and started to walk back to her apartment.

"Miss Sidle, I know it sounds crazy but I have information that may help about Rachel and Liz, please just listen to me!" Allison said as she followed her.

Sara turned around sharply and gave the woman a hard stare. "Look, this is an official investigation. I don't have enough time to have to deal with this." Sara quickly turned away and started to walk away when she heard Allison say something.

"Elizabeth is dead."

The coldness in Allison's voice made Sara turn around.

"She died either yesterday or the day before. I saw it happen in a vision."

Sara sighed and turned around and up another staircase.

This case is strange enough. She didn't need a woman with mental problems screwing it up.

(A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave me a reivew, you'd make my week. I'll try and put up another chapter soon! And for any of you who love CSI and are obsessed with Sara/Grissom romance, OMG, I read in TV guide the other day that Lady Heather is coming back! (high pitched violin music plays making someone scream) Yeah I know! I really needed to get that off my chest... wow I feel like I can breath again. Alright please leave me a review telling me if you have any ideas with this story...and letting me know how I am doing! Thanks!)


End file.
